Tohru's Insanity
by Sakura Ann Kinimo-san
Summary: Tohru Honda stood on the dock, pondering her own demise "Kyo, wait! Please talk to me! KYO!" "I tried to stop him." Tohru murmured to herself, "Tried to warn him. But it was too late. The car came too fast. And then, splat!" enjoy this 'pleasant' story about Tohru's Journey, dancing just barely on the lines of insanity, I hope you enjoy !((Re-write of Tohru's demise))


Hey Guys~! I dun know if you read the original version of this "Tohru's Demise" by "Insane author" but she no longer had the motivation to continue the story, so I decided to take it in, she gave me permission, I'm sorry I took so long to get this up but, I'm sure it'll be fine, I'll have to upload the other chapters later, Happy reading~!

**DISCLAIMER**: I OWN NOTHING!

Tohru Honda stood on the dock, pondering her own demise

"_Kyo, wait! Please talk to me! **KYO!**"_

"I tried to stop him." Tohru murmured to herself, "Tried to warn him. But it was too late. The car came too fast. And then, _splat_!" her free hand went to her abdomen "...Baby..." She dropped the other shoe. "Me next"

Around Tohru's bare ankles were heavy chains, secured with padlocks and threaded through a weight in the middle. She had no intentions of resurfacing after this swim.

_Little did poor Tohru know, Kyo had been ecstatic when she told him the news. He had run into the street in surprise and excitement, not realizing what would happen to him that night. His thoughts were joyous, '**I'm** going to be a** father**! Tohru and I, a **BABY**! Wow. I can propose, and we can get married right away and be a family. I haven't had a family for so long...I...wow.'_

Just as she was preparing to throw herself off the dock, two strong arms wrapped around her torso and pulled her from the edge. "Tohru! Please stop! Think of the baby!"

Tohru turned in the firm grip, eyes widened as she whispered, "Kyo?" Her face fell when bright blonde hair and brown eyes greeted her. "oh, Momiji..."

Brown eyes saddened. "I'm sorry Tohru. I'm not him, both you and I know he can't come back. But please, don't do this"

She shook her head vigorously, matted locks of hair whipping back and forth, slapping against her pale face "I promised Kyo. I have to be with him, Baby and me. He didn't want baby, but when we see him again he will. Everything will be fine, you'll see"

"Tohru, he did want the baby. I swear to you that he did. He was planning to ask you to marry him, and every time he talked about it his eyes lit up, and he started babbling about having a family with as many kids as possible. He wanted the baby. Please believe me. Don't do this." Momiji pleaded with the currently unstable girl, still holding her tightly to keep her from doing something rash.

"He was... going to ask me to marry him?" she asked unsure, looking into his eyes for answers

"Yes." Momiji answered, changing his hold from restraint to comfort, rubbing her back gently. "I don't know what he was thinking rushing into the street like that, but one thing I do know, is that he loved you, and wanted a family" at these words Tohru couldn't help but break down, clutching onto Momiji, and sobbing into his shoulder. All momiji could do now was hold her and whisper soothing words till she calmed down

XXX

After a long while, Momiji lifted Tohru with one arm beneath her knees and the other on her shoulders and carried her off the dock and onto the grassy shore. There he laid her down gently and inspected the chains around her ankles. "Tohru, where did you put the key?" He asked, fingering the padlocks.

She giggled. "Shoe" she murmered, giggling again and rubbing her belly, what she found amusing about this, he didn't know.

He looked at her bare feet then glanced at the dock. "And where did you put your shoes may I ask?" He asked gently. He was worried, but no matter what he knew he had to stay calm or she would never tell him. He looked at her bare feet again, they were turning blue.

More giggling again "Lake" she told him, pointing in the direction of the water

Momiji groaned as he realized She had thrown her shoes into the lake. That was just wonderful "Kagura!" He called, load enough to get her attention, but soft enough not to frighten Tohru.

The older girl came running, shocked at Tohru's appearance, and especially at the chains around her ankles. "What was she...?

Momiji shook his head. No time to explain. "Stay with her, I have to get the key." With that he pulled off his shirt, shoes, and socks and ran down the dock to dive into the lake. The water was cold, but he didn't care. He found her shoes resting at the bottom and swam to the surface, digging through them as he made his way back to the girls, panting a bit from being without air for so long.

When he made it back he Knelt beside tohru, not caring that he was wet and dripping. He released the padlocks and quickly as he could with his shaking hand removed the chains, rubbing tohru's feet briskly to get the blood flowing again. Kagura glanced at him worriedly, but he could only shake his head. He was fine. They needed to tend to Tohru right now.

"Tohru." Momiji coaxed, "can you stand? We should go back to the house"

She shook her head. "Can't go back, need to be with Kyo, Have to see him, I promised. Not much time left. Baby want's to go too...can feel it"

Tears welled in Kagura's eyes as she realized what Tohru's intentions were "Tohru? Did you know, that two days before he died, I went shopping with Him to help pick out a ring for you, He was going to ask you to marry him, and he was so exited about starting a family with you. Don't you think that you and baby should live so that when you see Kyo again you can tell him that you both lived happily despite the sadness in your hearts?" Tears were now running down Kagura's cheek's. She wiped them away quickly, not liking being seen crying, but knew this is what Tohru needed

Tohru shook her head again "Need to see Kyo now, He missed me, want's me to be with him. Baby too. I can feel it."

Momiji sighed sadly. "let's take her back to the house. Maybe Hatori can do something for her."

Kagura nodded in assent and allowed momiji to pick up tohru. He carried her the distance to the house easily. Kagura didn't fail to notice the loving way he handled the Pregnant girl, or the gentleness in her eyes every time he looked at her _'It has been so many years. We are all adults now, momiji is 22, and yet he still loves her? Will he never move on? Does he not realize that Kyo has been and always will be her world, even after his death?'_

But Momiji knew he would never have a chance. Still, he wanted to keep Tohru close, and do everything he could for her, no matter what. Perhaps she would never return his feelings, but he wanted her to know that he loved her, and wanted her to always be happy. As long as these things were true, he would be content.

XXX

"What happened?" Hatori asked as Momiji carried the now sleeping Tohru into the house. He gestured to him to lay her on a futon and hurried to examine her.

Kagura looked down at the poor girl she had come to see as a sister. Now she slept on the futon peacefully, despite what she had attempted not five minutes ago.

"She tried to kill herself. She was going to attempt to drown herself by chaining weights around her ankles, I caught her before she jumped off the dock" Momiji explained, his voice sounding broken as he explained what just took place

Hatori shook his head. "I can't believe she would do that. I didn't realize just how messed up her mental state had become... I mean, I knew they had a very serious relationship, they loved each other very much. I heard he was going to ask her to marry him" He sighed

"I don't think there was anyone but tohru who didn't know" Kagura said Jokingly, but regreted it after the look they gave her "Sorry."

"Hatori, that's not all. She thought... she thought Kyo didn't want the baby." Momiji admitted, looking at the ground with a pained look

Hatori's head jerked up. "What baby?"

Momiji kept his eyes to the floor as he answered "She's pregnant."

Hatori sat staring at him for a long moment. "Kyo knew this?"

"Yeah. She told him, and he ran out into the street for who knows why, and well... you know the rest..." Momiji explained with a shrug, his eyes saddened and torn. Tohru's most presious person had done something completely crazy and unreasonable, getting himself killed in the process, and it broke Tohru's heart. The only thing Momiji had ever wanted was for tohru to be happy, and now that seemed impossible.

"I don't understand, why would he do that? No wonder she thought he didn't want it" Hatori murmured sadly.

"Don't call the baby 'it' If tohru hears you say that she'll have one of her episodes. Always either say 'the baby' or 'him'" Kagura cautioned, kneeling beside him.

"Him?" Hatori asked incredulously. "She couldn't possibly be far enough along to know the gender, she's not even showing yet"

"It's not. But she keeps saying that she's sure he's a boy. What I'm most afraid of is that when he's older he'll look exactly like Kyo...and she'll be heartbroken all over again." Kagura pushed a lock of dirty, matted hair out of tohru's face, trying to keep her tears from welling up again. "I hate to see her hurt."

"All of us do. But I don't think there is anything we can do, aside from erasing all the memories she has of Kyo...and of us." Hatori sighed, placing a blanket over the sleeping girl, to keep her from getting cold.

"We can't do that. Can you imagine if she had no memories? For all she knew she would know, she would be staying with strangers, that say they know her, and she would have to get to know us all over again, even that she's pregnant, and she wouldn't hold any feelings for any of us, nor the baby, we'd have to explain everything to her, and probably lie to keep her sanity in check" Momiji said, his voice cracking, finally looking up again, his eyes red rimmed and wet.

"I know. It would hurt her, and all of us, more than keeping her memories would. I guess all we can do is support her; be her family, because we would be if Kyo had gotten the chance to..." hatori trailed off

Momiji nodded firmly. "The Sohma family is all she's got right now. We have to do everything we can for her."

Hey~ sorry it's short, I'm trying to keep it as close to the original as possible, I hope you guys liked it~

c-ya later readers~! Love y'all~! ;D

~Sakura


End file.
